


A Day (of) Dream

by runeraccoon



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: HaruEru, M/M, wishful epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeraccoon/pseuds/runeraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in a dream. If he was, don't let him wake up. </p><p>Happy Birthday 2016 L-elf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day (of) Dream

L-elf was suddenly standing in a middle of great hallway. What kind of building was this? He tried to inspect further, but he couldn't make sense of the patterns on the seemingly plain pillars.

This was a dream, he realized. L-elf sighed and controlled his mind. He had trained himself to face many kinds of nightmares. The shock usually disturbed his brain for a while before he could calm himself enough to get to intentionally bring himself out of the REM sleep. Compared to that, this kind of bizarre setting was nothing.

"Michael!"

 _What?_  

He flipped over to the source of light. Someone just entered the building from the outside, and he knew that person. He knew this voice. Or did he?

It should be Haruto, but the build was different. He was less wimpy-looking and his line of sight was actually slightly taller than L-elf. For various reasons, that irritated L-elf.

He opened his mouth to ask who this person was, when his shoulders were grabbed. He let that Haruto-like person to do so, suppressing his instinctive reaction to punch the hell out of that man. He didn't want to start with being hostile, because the days of his time being a soldier had been over. He was being called by his real name with familiarity. There was no killer intention either coming from the other---

Warm lips suddenly invaded his privacy. His facial privacy. His own lips.

With an almost audible sound of 'poof!', he felt red in his head. Embarrassment? Anger?

"What did you-- No, who are you?!" he asked in panic. No, he should calm down. War days were over was one thing, but being assaulted should be another thing altogether. He should maim for that man's life, even though he no longer brought a weapon around.

But what was this sense of familiarity? He didn't feel as disgusted as he should have been. The warmth wasn't unwelcomed. A hurt look flashed over the Haruto look alike, and L-elf felt the pang of guilt. It was because that face was so similar, it shouldn't be legal!

With a voice so much like Haruto's, the man answered, "It's happening again, huh?"

L-elf frowned, still protected his body out of the range of the man's arms.

"We have been lovers for three years now, did you remember that much?" Haruto look alike asked.

"Renbokouji's wedding was just over a month ago," L-elf said, mentioning the last big event he attended to.

"I see," Haruto's voice answered. "That far back, huh? So listen to me, L-elf. Haha, it's weird to call you that again, it's been a while--- anyway. Uhm, it's been a decade after that. You have been creating this wonderful country in all but name. Officially, it's called an empire with you as the emperor."

"I knew that, I remembered founding it," L-elf cut the speech.

Haruto, at least L-elf could accept that much as a fact, laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah, I was just starting over from the beginning. Uhm, anyway, you've been in it day and night, managing the country. Between that and the days when we were at war, you..." Haruto trailed off.

L-elf wondered what would be the ending to that sentence. Did he go senile? Did he go through amnesic episodes? It sounded hard to believe. This was a dream, it had to be. Because Haruto...

"You're not supposed to be alive. Or this grown up."

Those words were hard to speak. Bursting this dream bubble with sharp thorns of reality. This was just a dream, and L-elf began expecting walls broken in animation sequences as this (un)reality broke down to pieces. He closed his eyes. It would happen anytime now.

...

But it didn't.

"Huh?" L-elf looked around, blinking the confusion away. "Why couldn't I return...?"

Haruto hugged him, invading his privacy again. "Because I'm here, and it's real. You must have been thinking that this is a dream, again."

"So, it's... not?" _It couldn't be._

"It's not," Haruto sounded so sure. He let go of the hug, and L-elf felt at loss, both from the confusion and the warmth he longed for.

However, in an instant, L-elf felt his hand being grasped gently. He could feel the hesitance in that act, (so Haruto-ish) but soon, their fingers intertwined like lovers would be. And again, another sense of familiarity.

L-elf let himself carried away with Haruto's pace. Outside, the blue lake sparkling with bright sunshine welcomed him. They were stepping on fresh green grasses in hill area. It felt like out of picture, surrealistic. Haruto seemed to bring him closer to the lake, and L-elf could think of a dozen of reasons in a second, yet none seemed to be closer to what Haruto had in mind.

Without him realizing it, he had been holding that warm hand in return.

* * *

"There's no mirror around this place, this is the fastest way to find a reflection," Haruto explained.

 _That was lousy_. "Neither of us brought electronics, I assume?"

"Hahaha! We're escaping the busy schedule. Yours, to be exact, because other than your hellish training, I'm relaxing around the palace," Haruto said.

L-elf figured that Haruto added more details to his explanation than necessary.

"But, thank you," he said, with a soft smile. "For not shrugging me away even when you didn't remember anything. Back then, and now."

"That was because---"

"Here we are!" Haruto exclaimed, cutting L-elf's sentence. "Look onto the lake."

L-elf complied, forgetting the protest he originally almost let out.

He took a step closer to the dark water. The sunshine was just in the right angle to make this easier.

The L-elf that looked back at him was with longer hair, down to his shoulder. It must have been a while since he cut down the hair. His face wasn't as disciplined as before, either. There were signs of weariness under his eyes, but more than that, there were wrinkles on the edge of the same purple eyes. The wrinkles that wouldn't form if he didn't smile often.

"That's the Michael I've been with for a decade," Haruto said, just on the correct distance to be close without invading L-elf's comfort zone.

"You said you were my lover for three years," L-elf said accusingly.

"Mm.. hahaha. I did. I mean. Not in that sense. I mean by your side? Uh..." Haruto stuttered.

"Give me a proof."

L-elf shouldn't insist that hard. However, more than Haruto could possibly know, L-elf really wanted this to be a reality.

He knew it wasn't, though. He couldn't smell the water. His ears had been really sharp, and he doubted a decade could change that to this extreme, where he couldn't even hear the trickle of water. When he tried to zoom in to details of the grass, there were just abstract swirls of patterns coming to his eyes. He lost the details of this reality.

"You've been thinking of me as 'Haruto'," Haruto answered. He fidgeted in embarrassment, where L-elf blinked. "Uhm, last time this happened, you told me you hadn't been calling me like that in your mind before we're together."

That was... Since when did he do that so naturally? Or was that explanation was just his wishful thinking? But he had been calling Haruto as Tokishima Haruto in every single of instance inside his memory.

_So..._

"Three years...? I believe I've loved you longer than a decade," L-elf said matter-of-factly. A smirk tugged his lips up, as he involuntarily remembered how devastated he was when he saw the last sliver of light leaving Haruto's eyes in front of him, inside that red Valvrave.

"Wait, huh? It's the first time I heard that! Michael, you---"

 _It doesn't matter if it's a dream_ , he thought, Haruto's words went to deaf ears as L-elf immersed himself in his mind. _If this is a dream I can't wake up from, let it be_.

Right after he thought of that, the world went dark.

* * *

L-elf's heartbeat went through erratic seizures, but his eyes couldn't open. Why did his eyes unable to open?!

Suddenly, he felt pleasant movement on top of his head. Someone... brushed his hair?

He cooled down in an instant, his mind floated in the midst of gentle wave.

* * *

There was a sound of water poured before he caught a whiff of coffee scent. It sounded so normal that he suddenly had the urge to snuggle to the blanket. He bet whomever made that coffee would allow him to, as usual.

...

He wondered why he thought 'as usual' as if this was truly a normalcy. It didn't matter much, though, the scent lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

There was no one when he pulled his body up. A damp pillow sheet under his head showed that he had sweated a lot last night.

This room looked like the dorm of Sakimori high school. Eerily so. Even the placement of the furniture was the same.

There was a cup of barely steamy coffee on the table, with a plate of ham and egg. The egg was eaten half, but he thought it was originally two in the first place. _How sloppy_.

He began sipping the coffee. Sweet.

There was a card on the table and he reached for it.

" _Good morning,_

_I_ _t seems we're going to be here for a while, so I'm going for supply first. If I told the others that you had huge fever, I'm sure they'd listen and give you a week of vacation._

_I made your breakfast, I hope you're well enough to eat them._

_Happy Birthday, Michael._ "

It wasn't signed, but it didn't have to. Michael smiled, and began eating his breakfast. If he was in a dream, don't let him wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> There were many plotholes lmao. I kind of wrote this in the sense that it was truly a dream, but I couldn't bear to do that because I need my happy endings sobs. It's still open to interpretation though, who knows if that last person was truly Haruto? //evil laughs
> 
> If it's truly Haruto, here's one explanation:  
> They are in Sakimori school building, but the compound was the only thing left from Module 77, functioning as a research center for Kamitsuki and Runes. In the early days of the founding Empire, following the Dorssian royalist sympathetic public, there are many Magius joining the Empire, teaching the Kamitsuki the proper way to use Runes (as shown in Rukino's future scenes). 
> 
> Haruto's body has been well maintained in the Lieselotte's machine look alike, supplying him with Runes. At first, L-elf kept Haruto's condition the highest secret that only he, Pino, Sensei, and Akira knew. He also sought for Haruto's father and after the Magius joined them, the Rune was modified. Haruto could wake up and being alive. 
> 
> The reason why Haruto said "the Michael I've been with for a decade" was that he had no memories before, relying on photos and stories told by others, and only in that decade he truly experienced his own memories. 
> 
> L-elf was under huge stress, even though he never showed it up front. He was kidnapped by Haruto the day before his birthday, but, due to huge fever, his senses were dulled and memory hazy. For some reason, he ended up believing that he was in a dream. When he passed out that his body could no longer hold on, Haruto knew how taxed his body was, and brought him to the school compound, the only place where there were privacy. Conveniently, it's also located nearby their position, as well as the "temple" that later on would be filled with Sakimori students' statues. 
> 
> Anyway, Haruto has grown up a little bit. It came from his father's research to change the Kamitsuki back into human. It was with great pain, but his body could only accelerate to the point of growth, there was no change even if they pushed across the point of degeneration. In other words, the body could only get until the prime time of youth. Haruto chose not to reveal this to other Kamitsuki. He also retired as Valvrave pilot. His Valvrave (when he was in sleep) was under Shoko's care anyway.
> 
> There might be some epic scenes where he could pilot Kagerou (valvrave look alikes, the ones in supposedly VVV OVA) awesomely due to L-elf's training, but I'm not good at depicting battles. In one of those instances, his existence was then revealed to other pilots. Well, maybe that's another story for another time. :) 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this through!


End file.
